Roses For Mama
by Summer Solace
Summary: Cream's mother has a birthday coming up, and she wants to give her flowers from the store, clean and strong. She goes to the florist, and sees a boy crying. It turns out, it's his mother's birthday, too. Musicfic, one shot.
1. Roses for Mama

_Roses for mama, Today's her birthday, Roses for mama... _the rabbit reminded herself. Her mama was born on this day, and she wanted to do something for her, anything! She ran through town with two months worth of allowance in hand, intent on buying roses for her mother and having them wired to the house as a surprise.  
"Chao chao!"

She ran, ran, ran as fast as she could. The girl was six years of age, her name Cream with her inseparable friend Cheese the chao. The friends ran toward town from the cabin they called home, hoping that mama wouldn't know they had gone. They ran through the streets, brushing past people and all around town. Finally, the girl slowed to a walk, unable to run any further. Catching her breath, she spotted the flower store she wanted to go to. She smiled and walked in the door, inhaling deeply to enjoy the smell of the roses, flowers, and all. She began to move, and the sound of a soft sobbing interrupted her strode. The young rabbit turned her head to the sound, and a five year old human boy met her gaze. She and her friend turned to walk to the young boy, briefly distracted from their initial task.

"Hey, what's the matter?" asked Cream to the sad boy. He sniffled, and looked up, being slightly smaller than the rabbit.

"Mama loves roses, and today's her birthday. I haven't seen her in almost a year," he said. Cream listened more, letting the boy continue. "I live with Grandma now, but I promised Mama some roses, because I talk to her all the time. I wanted to give her five because that's how old I am. But, the lady said I couldn't buy them with just a dime."

Cream couldn't bear to let the poor boy go empty handed, so she approached the counter.

"Miss, please send a dozen roses to my house," said Cream, handing the lady a piece of paper with her house address. The lady smiled. "What a big girl you are, buying these all by yourself," she teased. Cream looked back at the boy. "And... give him what he wants, too. I'll pay for it," she said, holding up fifteen dollars. The lady nodded, smiling brightly. "And a big heart, too!" she said. Cream turned around, to see the boy holding the five roses. His smile seemed to big for his face.

"Thank you for the roses," he said, beaming brightly once more before running out the door. Cream looked back at the cashier, smiled, and left. As she walked home, her task finished, she passed by an old, run down cemetery. And she couldn't be more surprised to see that boy again, this time kneeling at a grave, placing the roses gently at the headstone. Cream ran up, and the boy turned to her, smiling his happy smile.

"This is where my Mama stays. She says she sure does thank you for these pretty roses," said the boy. Cream's eyes filled with tears quickly, and she ran away, this time on her way back to the florist. She cleared her face and held back sobs, strolling back in and approaching the lady again.

"Excuse me, you didn't send those flowers yet, did you?" asked Cream, her eyes slowly watering up again. The lady shook her head. "No, sweetie, not yet." Cream reached up. "May I have them? You don't have to send them," she said, and the lady handed the rabbit her flowers. "So, who are those roses for, if I can ask, honey?" asked the lady. Cream turned back, smiling.

"The roses are for my mama. Today is her birthday."


	2. Song

"Roses for Mama" by, Red Sovine

(My big cousin showed me this song)

Well, I had two weeks vacation comin', so I thought I'd drive down to Florida: spend some time with an old friend, date a few girls, make a few parties, and just kinda live it up again.

So I packed up my car, and then I called my Mom in Tennesee, and told her what I planned to do. She said, "Son, are you comin' by?" And I said, "Mom, I'm really pushed for time, but I'll see you in a week or two."

And I was drivin' through this little town in Georgia when I remembered: today's Mama's birthday. Well, I thought I'll just stop and wire some flowers. Shouldn't take too long; then I'll be on my way.

So I walked in a flower shop and the first thing I saw was this little boy, with his eyes full a' tears. I said, "What's wrong, son?" He said, "Mama loves roses. And today's her birthday, and I haven't seen her in almost a year."

Roses for Mama  
Today's her birthday  
Roses for Mama  
Today's her birthday

He said, "I live with Grandma now. But I promised Mama some roses, 'cause I talk to her all the time. I wanted to give her five, 'cause that's how old I am. But the lady said I couldn't buy 'em with just a dime."

Well, the little fella's story kind a' touched my heart, so I told the lady to give him what he wanted and charge it to me. Then I told her I needed to wire a dozen roses to my Mama, up in Chapel Hill, Tennessee.

I looked around, and the little boy was gone. But all of a sudden the door flew open and he come runnin' back in and he said, "Mister, I forgot to thank you for the roses." He smiled, he shook my hand, and ran back out again.

Well, I started on out of town. And I was feelin' real proud of myself for thinkin' of my Mama and really carin', when I looked out the window and I saw that same little boy, kneelin', by a grave in an old cemetery.

I stopped my car and walked over to where the little boy was kneelin' down. And he smiled up at me and said, "This is where my Mama stays. She says she sure does thank you for these pretty roses." Well that's when I had to walk away.

And I drove straight back to that flower shop and I said, "Lady, have you sent those flowers to Tennessee?" She said, "No, not yet." I said, "Well, never mind. I'll just take them back with me."

Roses for Mama  
Today's her birthday  
Roses for Mama  
Today's her birthday

(This fic was inspired by this song)


End file.
